La Ciencia del amor
by Sehira Kikyo
Summary: Los chicos aprenderan "la ciencia del amor" leanlo es mi pimer fic...
1. Comenzaron las vacaciones

**Holis!**

**Como sabrán esto es lo primero que publicare.**

**Lo hice hace unos 2 días atrás todo por un sueño que tuve continuo y sigue continuando ^^**

**Espero que no les parezca algo "mal hecho" soy principiante y por lo general solo escribo en borradores pero es hora de saber que es lo que piensa la gente… (*)**

**No lo he terminado así que ira viniendo con suspenso XD **

**Recalcar una cosa, mi origen es latino por lo cual escribiré los nombres de origen español y tratare de hacer las expresiones en gallego y adelantada mente perdón por las fallas de expresión.**

**Sin más que decir me despido y espero que les guste…**

**Besos!**

Capitulo.1 Comenzaron las Vacaciones

Un par de chicos caminaban por ciudad Inazuma

Uno de ellos pálido con el pelo de un color Rojo Rubí y los ojos decaídos ,vestía unos zapatos deportivos muy elegantes unos vaqueros de color Cobrizo oscuro, una camiseta de mangas largas del mismo color y llevaba una chaqueta naranja por encima, el segundo con la piel algo bronceada con el pelo verdoso que estaba recogido en una coleta alta, tenia los ojos oscuros con una expresión animada , vestía con unos zapatos deportivos elegantes , unos vaqueros cortos de un color Crema y una camiseta de mangas cortas de color Blanco y una chalina de un plomo oscuro.

Miraban tienda en tienda y calle por calle detenida mente, parecían buscar algún lugar o alguna calle por lo cual parecían perdidos, era la primera vez que visitaban el lugar.

-Xavier, mira, allá esta la torre de metal - Dijo Jordán

-Cierto, la famosa "torre de metal" de la cual Mark nos hablo tanto

-¿Te parece explorar la ciudad?

-Vale, vamos a la torre

Ambos chicos caminaban pensando en como podrían localizar a sus compañeros, mas que todo a Mark o por lo menos llegar al instituto Raymon.

Se dieron cuenta de que llegaron a ese hermoso lugar, la Torre de Metal

-Tenias razón, la vista es perfecta, se ve todo-Jordan se había apoyado en las barras de metal que había allí.

-¿Cuánto nos tardamos en venir?- Xavier adopto la misma posición de su amigo

-Como media hora, ¿por que lo preguntas?

-Solo para calcular

-Una pregunta Xavier ¿A dónde fue tu hermana?

-Esto… como ya sabes mi padre piensa que no debemos perder un minuto en el estudio, ella fue a buscar un instituto vacacional.

-Pues…. Empezaron las vacaciones y comenzamos una nueva vida, en un nuevo lugar y… ¿a estudiar? ¿No son para descansar las vacaciones?

-Supongo pero ya vez… se preocupan

-¿Por que no tengamos la mente llena de futbol?

-Pues…!si!

Ambos chicos rieron.

Estaban en consta de que el clima podía cambiar, empezaba el invierno.

Se la pasaron riendo y recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron, luego se pusieron a hablar de Futbol.

-Si, la técnica de Byron es casi perfecta- En ese lapso pasaron a hablar de los equipos fuertes de Japon.

-Si-Viendo la posición del sol, que estaba cubierto con algunas nubes grises dijo -Jordán ¿que hora es?.

Viendo el Reloj de su celular, dijo- Las 3 de la tarde

-Mi hermana no llama, deveria…-en ese momento Xavier fue interrumpido por el tono de celular de Jordan, de el cantante "Reik" con la canción "Sabes".

-Si, es ella … /_Bueno? Si, estamos en la torre de Metal … Si, esta aquí… Vale, se lo dire… ¿Ahora mismo?... Me la pasas en un E-mail… Ok le preguntaremos… Si, también te las mandare por un E-mail, si consigo las direcciones, vale… Vale… Nos vemos./- cuelga el teléfono_

_-_¿Qué dijo?

-Primero me pregunto si estabas aquí y también dice que te regañara por no llevar tu Celular

-Espera aquí lo tengo- sacando de la chaqueta el celular que llevaba- ¡oh! Se apago.

-Allí tienes la respuesta, pensó que no lo llevabas- su mirada se dirigió a su Celular- me mando la dirección de Mark, me dijo que preguntara por que el equipo, ya no entrenan.

- ¿Los chicos no entrenan? Ellos son muy activos-Xavier presentaba una cara de preocupación

-Yo también no lo creo, por eso me dijo que vayamos a la casa de Mark y que le enviara las direcciones de Axel y Jude si las conseguía.

-Vale, eso se me hace raro vamos alla

-Tienes razón vamos…

Bajaron de la torre y buscaron calle tras calle y a esa hora de las 3.45 encontraron la casa, era muy hermosa.

-Bueno, vamos a ver…-Xavier toco el timbre una vez.

Se abrió la puerta.

Detrás de ella se denotaba al chico de pelo castaño con una banda naranja sostenida al pelo, con los ojos oscuros, no se mostraba la sonrisa de siempre, si no al contrario una gran seriedad, pero al ver a los chicos la sonrisa en su cara se encontró un poco.

-¿Xavier? ¿Jordán?

-¡Mark!- ambos demostraron una sonrisa, estaban felices de ver al portero.

-¡Que sorpresa!, Pasen…- Retenía la puerta abriéndola para que pasen sus compañeros.

-Gracias… Mark

Los dos jóvenes pasaron mientras admiraban la hermosa casa, era una sala muy espaciosa.

Mark vestía con una Camiseta blanca y un pantalón deportivo blanco.

-Siéntense…-señalaba un sofá para tres personas, mientras que el se sentaba en el sofá para dos personas.

-Gracias, tu casa es muy hermosa…

-Cierto…

-Gracias, ¿Pero a que me debo su visita?

-Ayer nos trasladamos a Ciudad Inazuma

-Y ¿Cómo me localizaron?

-Lina te encontró…-Jordán parecía inseguro de preguntarle lo que Lina le había encargado

-Ya veo… ¿y como han estado?

Xavier se veía algo tenso y preocupado por lo cual decidió ir directo al grano

-Mark… vinimos aquí para preguntarte algo en especial…

-Vale… ¿Qué me querían preguntar?

-Mi hermana… aparte de averiguar en donde vivías…

-También nos dijo que preguntáramos ¿Por qué el equipo ya no entrenaba?-Jordán iba apagándose en cada palabra.

Mark puso la cara de preocupación, bajando la mirada…

-Veo que a la entrenadora no se le escapa nada… Yo no entiendo muy bien lo que paso con los chicos pero se los contare

Xavier y Jordán ponían una cara curiosa, y Mark seguía preocupado y algo melancólico…

-Todo comenzó con…-el tono del celular de Mark lo corto, Tenia el tono "LMFAO ft Laurent Bennett" "Party Rock" y contesto el celular-/_¿Si?... ¿Dónde estas?... No dijiste nada al salir, yo estoy a cargo de ti ahora que papá y mamá se fueron de viaje… Vale, pero debiste pedir permiso para ir… Esta bien tal vez vaya mas tarde con unos amigos, apuesto a que Jude querrá verlos… ¿Axel también esta allí?... Aun mejor… En seguida voy… nos vemos. /-Mark corto el celular._

-¿Axel y Jude?, ¿con quien hablabas?-Jordán se veía impaciente.

-Con mi hermana…

-¿Estáis solos en casa?-Xavier estaba interesado

-Si, mi hermana pasa mucho tiempo en casa de Jude, con Celia y Axel.

-Un momento, ¿tienes una hermana?-Xavier preguntaba

-Pues, si es mayor que Celia por dos meses, solo que no pude mencionarla por que estábamos en "competencia". Su nombre es Marian Evans.

-¡Que novedad!, Celia vive con Jude?-Esta vez fue Jordán quien formulo la pregunta.

-Los padres de Celia, están en un viaje para ver a sus familiares, por lo que se, a Celia no le agradan mucho sus… supuestos "familiares", como ya saben Celia es adoptada entonces Jude le ofreció que se quedara con el y ella acepto.

-Ya veo, una cosa mas, No recuerdo que Axel y Jude estuvieran tanto tiempo juntos.-Xavier fue el siguiente

-Bueno así comenzaron las faltas de entrenamiento

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron los chicos de la academia Alius.

-Si, Todo comenzó con Axel…

**Continuara… Capitulo2. Cambios… ¿Inevitables?**

**Bueno espero que no les haya parecido aburrido, lo interesante comienza en el capi 3 y prometo que ya no los hare tan cortos ok. ^^.Aun así gracias por leer*se que muchos se aburrieron, pero luego comenzara lo divertido* pronto el Segundo Capi. ¡Comenten!.**


	2. Cambios¿Inevitabes?

**Capitulo2. Cambios… ¿Inevitables?**

-Si, Todo comenzó con Axel

Mark se ponía algo triste al mencionar el nombre del delantero estrella.

Los dos chicos vieron la expresión de su amigo y trataron de no incomodar mucho, aunque de alguna manera debían sacar la información.

-Mark, puedes confiar en nosotros…-Xavier se veía confiado y mostraba la expresión confiable que siempre tiene.

-Vamos Mark, suéltalo.

-Esta bien… En los entrenamientos todo era normal, entrenábamos todos los días desde que empezaron las vacaciones hace 1 mes y 1 un entrenamiento normal, veía a Axel algo distraído y con la mirada perdida.

Así pasaron 3 días, el estaba mucho mas distraído, cuando descansábamos Axel estaba con Silvia y Celia parecía que veía las grabaciones de los partidos en la cámara de Celia… a lo que me dijo Celia, es que preguntaba en que estaba fallando y ella se veía obligada a mostrarle las grabaciones.

-Quieres decir que ¿Axel se fue alejando poco a poco de los entrenamientos?

-Exacto, mi hermana me preguntaba por el.

-¿Marian te veía entrenar?- Jordán estaba interesándose en el asunto.

-Si, unos días antes de que Axel se alejara del equipo ella empezó a visitarnos, pero eso no es todo…

-¿Que mas paso?

-Bueno… con el transcurso de los días Axel solo entrenaba medio tiempo, hasta el descanso, luego se sentaba junto a Celia o bien Silvia y Nelly, se dedicaba a ver el partido… pero por lo visto se divertía con las chicas lo veía reír, se veía alegre y el entrenador no daba ningún comentario sobre eso…

-Esto se torna muy extraño, no creo que se aburrió del futbol- Xavier mostraba una mirada curiosa.

-Tienes razón por lo general, o por lo menos lo que me dijeron de Axel es que quisiera ser un gran jugador de futbol.

Entonces Xavier recordaba las palabras de Mark:

"_**-Veo que a la entrenadora no se le escapa nada… Yo no entiendo muy bien lo que paso con los chicos pero se los contare"**_

Mark no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba con Axel… un momento el había dicho "_los chicos", _también recordó las siguientes palabras que Mark dijo:

"_**-Si, Todo comenzó con Axel…"**_

Quería decir que solo había "comenzado" con Axel ¿Había mas?

-Espera, esto continua ¿cierto?- Xavier comenzaba a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas.

El portero solo movió la cabeza, de arriba hacia abajo afirmando a la pregunta.

-Continúo con Jude…- el portero se ponía triste

-Primero Axel luego Jude esto es complicado-Jordán rompió el silencio que tenia

-Vale, dilo todo.

-Bueno, en Axel ya era normal verlo distraído, llegar con Celia, Silvia o Nelly y estar entrenando hasta el descanso. Axel se la pasaba, en especial con Celia y Marian y se comportaba extraño, Jude estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, Jude me dijo que Celia llegaba tarde a casa por los "paseos" que se daba con Axel después de los entrenamientos, también me dijo que Celia pasaba todo el día en su cuarto y decía que quería estar sola. Poco a poco en los entrenamientos, Axel y Celia sacaban a Marian de su conversación de siempre, Jude ya no aguanto y decidió saber que era lo que ponía así a Celia.

-Un momento, Jude no tuvo ningún cambio por lo que veo

-En aquí comienza…-hizo una pausa y respiro hondo- Como les decía Jude se puso en medio de Celia y Axel, los acompañaba a todas partes, pero se vio afectado en los partidos, el entrenador le pidio que no se distraiga mas, lo cual molesto a todos, por que no fue justo de que regañara a Jude y no tomara en cuenta a Axel. Luego vi que poco a poco Jude se acercaba a Marian…

-En que forma "acercaba"…

-Veamos… mm… no se como explicarte Xavier, había mas comunicación entre ellos, estaban mucho tiempo juntos.

-Se podría decir, casi como lo que paso con Axel y Celia...

-Nunca lo había pensado, pero supongo que si, a lo que yo pienso es que Jude quería meter a Marian entre Axel y Celia para no verse afectado

-Ya veo pero ¿Que mas paso?

-Bueno… Ya no tenia mucha comunicación con Jude como y te digo pasaba mucho tiempo con Marian, como empezó Axel, Marian se comportaba extraña, se encerraba en su cuarto, practicaba en su cuarto para el club de teatro y también pasaba mas tiempo en casa de Jude, también Jude ya no se preocupaba mucho por Celia, mas bien, se pasaban el tiempo juntos los a Marian y solo me decía "cosas de la vida, algún dia las entenderas hermanito", no entendí esa frase, además no podía hablar con Jude y tampoco Celia, y con Axel menos. Despues de los entrenamientos los 4 se iban, muchos dijeron verlos comiendo helados o paseando por la Torre de metal o por el parque, pero las cosas se pusieron aun peores por otras dos circunstancias- se quedo allí viendo el reloj- que les parece si se los cuento en el camino, ya debimos estar en casa de Jude, ¿les parece ir a ver?

-Quieres decir que ¿esto no acaba?

-Aun no, me podrían esperar me voy a cambiar- Mark entro a su cuarto dejando a los dos chicos con mucha preocupación

-Xavier, ¿que crees que paso?

-No lo se Jordan pero debemos averiguarlo, irtemos a la casa de Jude

-Claro y tu siendo un "Galan" podrías sacarle información a Marian apuesto a que esta muy guapa

-Tu eres el que esta hablando, además tu puedes sacar información a Celia, y no digas que no te gusta...se te nota

-Ni muerto me acerco a Celia, Jude me mata.

-¿Y crees que a mi no me mata Mark?

-No lo creo le caes bien a Mark…

-Jordan, ni si quiera conozco a Marian y ¿ya me hablas de ella?

-Pues mírala allí esta- señalaba una foto que estaba en la repisa de la chimenea, era una foto de medio cuerpo, Mark abrazaba a Marian en el parque de diversiones, Mark estaba con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta café, Marian era muy parecida a su hermano Mayor, tenia el pelo largo y ondulado, era castaño del mismo tono del pelo de su hermano, los ojos eran mas delicados y tenían un forma diferente pero eran de el mismo color Castaño oscuro, su pelo estaba recogido en coletas bajas que le llegaban hasta el pecho, llevaba una blusa de un ligero tono Rosa y con una chalina purpura que se dejaba caer por el cuello de Marian.

Sin duda era muy guapa pero no era del gusto de Xavier.

-Xavier no puedes negar que es linda

-Tu negaste que te gustaba Celia.

-Sabes que nunca quise nada con Celia, además Axel ya se fue por delante mío.

Xavier analizo las palabras: _**"Axel ya se fue por delante mío"**_

Jordan tenia razón entonces a Xavier se le ocurrió… el no lo creía ¿A Axel le gustaba Celia?, Xavier se tenia que responder esa pregunta pero como…

-¿En que piensas Xavier?

-Y si …

Mark salió de su uarto con un deportivo plomo con vivos Azules

-¿Vamos?

-No perdamos mas tiempo…

En el camino Xavier no sacaba esa pregunta de su mente, ¿Cómo podía responderse?, un momento, Jordán le había dado esa idea, quiere decir que ¿Jordán se habría dado cuenta de algo?

-Mark, nos podrías seguir contando lo que paso luego

-Bueno. Luego de eso, el entrenador no dio algún comentario de Jude tampoco, ya saben nadie entiende al entrenador.

Dos días después Caleb fue el que paso las "Estapas", se torno extraño y estaba con el entrenador todo el tiempo, tampoco entreno ni si quiera miraba el partido simplemente se iva o hablaba con las chicas también

-Primero Axel, luego Jude y ¿Caleb también? Es muy extraño –Xavier estaba preocupado

-Bien ya llegamos- Mark ya miraba la mansión que estaba frente a ellos.

-Que linda casa, como la tuya Jordán – parecía que Xavier comparaba la casa de Jude con la de Jordán

-Aun no me acostumbro a esa gigante mansión, esperen ahora vuelvo- Jordán se fue al otro lado de la casa

-Perdón, pero pensaba que Jordán no tenia padres….

-Bueno a Jordán lo adoptaron, es una familia millonaria que no podía tener hijos…

-¿Y a poco tiene una mansión así de grande?

-Según me dijo mi hermana solo es una de las numerosas mansiones que tiene la familia de Jordán

-¿O sea que tiene aun mas?- Mark se sorprendía

-Si y como de esa familia el único heredero seria el, vieras su habitación y todo lo que le dan

- Me alegra que haya conseguido una familia.

-Si pero ahora mi padre y los padres de Jordán fueron de viaje nos dejaron a cargo de mi hermana para que nos metieran a cursos vacacionales

Justo en ese momento volvió Jordan.

-Vale están en la cocina los cuatro

-¿Fuiste a ver?- Endo tenia la gota en la cabeza

-Si… ¿que puedo hacer?

-¿Que les parece si primero vemos que hacen?- Dijo Mark con un aura oscura en el

-No creo que sea conveniente…-Xavier no quería hacerlo

-Yo creo que si – Jordán estaba de acuerdo y jalo a Xavier a que se ponga de rodillas y se arrastraron por detrás de la mansión.

-Vale estaban en la cocina cuando vi…

Los tres se asomaron por la ventana de la cocina, se veía a los chicos de medio cuerpo y estaban preparando algo

-No se escucha nada…

-Solo veamos…

Axel preparaba las palomitas, Jude estaba buscando unos refrescos mientras Marian y Celia preparaban Galletas, de pronto Marian arrojo un puñado de Harina a Celia y por accidente le llego a Jude, el agarro otro puñado y se la lanzo a Marian que lo esquivo y le llego a Axel, Axel vio a Celia, la vio de espaldas y pensó que ella lo había lanzado, le arrojo azúcar en polvo y así se pusieron a jugar hasta que todos quedaron con harina azúcar y algo de maicena.

-Esto es raro…- Mark se veía algo asustado pero de una forma rara

-O salimos o nos pillan- Xavier no quería espiar desde el principio

Ya afuera….

-Vale se divierten con harina eso no es bueno- dijo Jordán

-jajaja los eh visto chicos- una voz conocida les dijo eso pero no era de Axel ni de Jude

Los tres dieron la vuelta y grande fue su sorpresa ver a…

-¡Harley!

Era el chico que amaba el mar era un gran surfista y un gran defensa, Harley Kane un compañero y como siempre mostraba su gran sonrisa, estaba con unos jeans, unos zapatos deportivos, una camiseta ploma y un chaleco negro.

-Los eh sorprendido y también mi novia los vio…

-¿¡Que!- Los tres escucharon correctamente y detras de el vieron a su amiga, su compañera

-Victoria…-los tres quedaron aun mas sorprendidos

**Continuara… Cap.4 La ciencia del amor…**

**Me tarde en subir el capi pero aquí lo tienen espero que les haya gustado y gracias por comentar la verdad no se me ocurrió nada mas mi sueño se torno borroso y no lo descifro pero les prometo la conto la próxima semana pero xfa comenten!**

**Acepto todo criticas comentarios errores que me arrojen tomatazos que me critiquen pero comenten x faaaaaaa**

**Aclaración: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece a mí si no a Level-5 si me perteneciera lo haría muchas mas parejas**

**Bueno me despido y gracias por el primer comentario de …..**

**Besos!**


	3. La ciencia del amor

**Hola… esta vez si me tarde en subir la conti pero aquí ya les dejo el tercer capitulo **

**Les pido que me perdonen por haber tardado tanto mis sueños son recurrentes…, Aclaración: **_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece a mi si no a Level-5.**_

**La verdad estoy un poquis atajada de mi PC y la internet se corta de rato en rato**

**Y como mis sueños son recurrentes, estoy escribiendo otro fic que es de mi imaginación y no de uno de mis sueños, si quieren pueden ir a verlo esta un poco mas avanzado, OLAS DEL MAR, SENTIMIENTOS SIN MENCIONAR pero no me olvidare de este fic así que les dejo el tercer capi**

**¡Dejen comentarios!**

CAP.3 La ciencia del amor

-Victoria…-los tres quedaron aun más sorprendidos

-Hola chicos Cuánto tiempo sin veros

-Victoria, Tu y…- Mark estaba boquiabierto

-Tu y…- Jordán igual

-Harley…-Xavier mas aun

-Vamos chicos no es para tanto…-Tori estaba algo, que digo algo, estaba mas que roja.

-¿Como que no es para tanto? Ya son tres con ellos…- Jordán estaba medio que quería desmayarse.

Esperen, Xavier había pensado en lo que dijo Jordán:

"_**¿Cómo que no es para tanto? Ya son tres con ellos…"**_

Eso era interesante "Tres" quería decir, Celia y Axel estaban…ENAMORADOS, pero seria dos parejas entonces, Marian y Jude estaban ENAMORADOS también, Jordán era un genio pero ¿el se habría dado cuenta? *Xavier pensó esto en unos 3 segundos, no me pregunten por que*

-El tiene razón, es muy importante, que primero sean amigos y luego pasen a eso de ser novios- Mark no dejaba la boca abierta

-¿Como es que…?-Mark estaba algo tenso

-Vengan se los explicaremos- Todos se fueron a la plaza que estaba al doblar la esquina de la mansión.

-Miren suponemos que no conocen aun…

-¿Qué no conocemos que?-Mark si que estaba confundido

-Explíquenos como llegaron a ser novios-Xavier tomaba algo de interés en la pareja

-Es la ciencia del amor-Tori parecía estar en lo mas profundo de los ojos de Harley

-¿Cómo?-Mark estaba cada vez mas enredado

-La ciencia del amor, una ciencia que se conoce en la escuela de la vida-Harley también estaba perdido en los ojos de su novia

-¿Escuela de la vida?- Mark estaba cada vez mucho pero mucho mas enredado

-Una etapa que vamos a pasar ¿Cierto?- Xavier entendía muchas cosas gracias a Jordán

-Cierto Xavier

-¿Algo como un Helado?-Sabrán quien izo esa pregunta

-No, algo como el mar…- También sabrán quien dijo eso

-Tú – señalando a Jordán- deja de hablar de helado y tú- mirando a los ojos de su novio y poniendo una cara tierna- deja de hablar del mar por un momento, es como…

-Como un nuevo amanecer, se te abren los ojos

-Es lo mas hermoso, algo de lo que nadie se escapa- Ambos se miraban tan tiernamente

-¿Cómo reconocemos cuando estamos Enamorados?-Xavier, como ya dije se interesaba mas en el asunto

-Fácil, para los chicos es…

-Esperen que no entendí ni jota- Mark no entendía nada además nadie le izo caso

-Veamos Mark yo te explicare a ti y tu Harley explícaselo a los chicos.

-Con Tori y Mark-

-A ver Mark, como te lo explico…

-¡Con Futbol!

-¡Eso! Veamos, que haces cuando ves un balón de soccer

-Ganas de jugar, me emociona lo que podría pasar con nuevos contrincantes, además hago nuevos amigos y aprendo más.

-Muy bien ahora para un jugador una chica es como un balón de soccer

-¿Les da ganas de patearlas?

-¡No! A mi Harley no me patea

-Entonces, ¿les da ganas de jugar con ellas?

-¡Tampoco! Mira te EMOCIONAS al verla, podrían pasar NUEVAS cosas con ella, APRENDES lo que le gusta a ella y así ya sabes como complacerla y sabes como es ella y aun mejor ya sabes como conquistarla, cuando la ves te revolotean mariposas en el estomago y tienes ganas de abrazarla…

-¡A! Sigo sin entender…

Caída estilo anime de parte de Tori.

-Aun así no estamos para eso, Jude, Axel y Caleb están muy extraños

-¿Cómo extraños?

-Es para eso que vinimos aquí

-Cuéntame todo…

Mientras Mark le cuenta todo a Tori, Harley explica a Jordán y Xavier.

-Bien, comencemos…Cuando estas enamorado…

-Espera, ¿no tienes un helado? –Jordán como siempre con lo de los helados *yo hubiera echo la misma pregunta*

Caída estilo anime.

-Dime ¿¡Por que había de tener uno!

-Perdona, ¿les parece ir a comprar unos?

-Estoy a favor – yo apoyaría también, bien hecho Xavier

- Vale. Además ustedes ya entendieron, corramos por que si Tori nos ve... uyyy

-Cuanto tiempo están de novios exactamente

-¿Cuanto crees?

-¡Me muero de hambre! y están 4 semanas

-Como lo sabes

Xavier pensaba que era muy interesante que Jordán siempre acierte en esas cosas, acaso Jordán lo sabia todo y no quería contárselo a nadie o es simplemente una coincidencia, mientras corrían:

-Jordán espera- se detuvieron en la heladería- como supiste que estaban 4 semanas

-No lo se- viendo a los chicos- ¿de que los quieren?

-Para mi uno de Limón – Al surfista le gustaba lo amargo

- Jordán en serio ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No lo se, me llego a la mente, de que lo quieres, yo invito.

-Fresa, pero no creo que te haya venido así de la nada, que adivines siempre lo que pasa con las parejas.

-Uno de Limón, uno de Fresa y uno de Chocolate por favor.

-Déjalo Xavier, por lo menos hasta que termine de comer su helado, y no lo distraigas por que es la primera vez que invita.

- Vale are caso a tu consejo- Vieron a Jordán recibir los tres helados y luego los pago.

-Gracias, tomen chicos- Entrego el de Limón a Harley, el de Fresa a Xavier y el se quedo con el de Chocolate.

-Deberíamos ir de una vez, Tori se enojara…- Harley estaba algo preocupado

-Conociendo a Mark, tardara un rato-Dijo pensando el pelirrojo

-Quedémonos aquí un rato-Jordán comía felizmente su helado

-Hay- dijo suspirando Harley- el helado, los frescos y las sodas de limón me recuerdan a Tori

- Si que estas enamorado de ella.

-Desde cuando exactamente te enamoraste de Tori

-Pues ¿Cuándo crees?

-No se-Xavier estaba perdido

-Desde que la conociste según me dijeron-Jordán estaba aun distraído

-Dos días después de que estuve viajando en la caravana relámpago

-Acertaste, de nuevo, dime como lo sabes Jordán-Xavier estaba sorprendido

-Me viene a la mente

-Vamos Jordán deja de ocultar tu secreto

-No tengo ningún secreto

-Ya se izo tarde vamos chicos

-Pasaron 10 minutos

-Tori ya se debió cansar

Los tres corrieron de la heladería hasta la plaza donde tendrían que estar, estaba a unas calles de la heladería así que no se tardaron más de 7 minutos

-Que bien, justo a tiempo

-Tienes razón, por suerte ya llegamos

-Díganme por que no trajimos mas helado- de pronto de lo lejos vinieron a Mark y a Tori viniendo

-Harley a que no sabes lo que me conto Mark

-Que pasa mi sirena

-Pues…

Así estuvieron hablando y aclararon por que estaban espiando, también contaron todo sobre Axel, Celia Marian y Jude.

Más que todo Xavier se moría de ganas por mostrar sus sospechas aunque no estaba seguro del todo, pero que debía hacer.

Eran como las 6.37 y las estrellas estaban ya brillando en el cielo.

-Chicos debimos estar en casa de Jude hace 1 hora

-Cierto, ¿nos acompañan?

-Quisiéramos pero…-Tori se mostraba triste

-Miren nuestros padres viajaron y nos dejaron a cargo de muchos guardaespaldas-Harley les explico

-Si empezaron a mandarme e-mails, debemos irnos

-Les dejamos nuestros números- ambos les dieron sus números a los jugadores y viceversa

-Estaremos en contacto amigos, nos vemos

-Si, adiós…- la pareja se alejaba mientras que el surfista abrazaba tiernamente a su "Sirena".

-Llamare a Marian para decirle que ya estamos aquí- marco el numero de su hermana y espero unos minutos-/_Marian… si lo siento, nos encontramos con alguien… no te preocupes estamos afuera… vale…/_

_-_ ¿que te dijo?

-Nos recibirán…

-Bien…- de pronto abrieron la puerta de la gran mansión y salió un hombre mayor.

-¿Usted es Mark Evans?

-Si

-Pasen por favor…- el hombre abrió la puerta para que los jugadores pasaran.

Era una casa muy grande y lujosa, Jordán parecía algo cómodo en esa mansión y también Xavier parecía cómodo.

-Pasen por favor- señalaba detrás de las gradas, un cuarto - entren por allí y luego al salo n Nº6 allí se encuentran.

-Gracias – los tres siguieron las indicaciones y por lo visto, la sala era inmensa las luces estaban apagadas y había un televisor inmenso por delante, pero también se veía un sofá inmenso donde por lo visto estaban los 4 viendo una película, donde se veía a una chica caminando por la playa las olas tocaban sus pies, de pronto empezó a recordar como un chico daba un beso a otra joven y termino con una lagrima derramada. Las luces se encendieron, una voz conocida hablo:

-Bien, ¿ahora que película nos toca?- era la voz de Yuuto

-Crepúsculo, una historia muy romantica-Haruna nombro la película

-Bien vamos por mas palomitas- era el joven delantero

-Donde estará mí…- viendo al castaño- Mark ya llegaste…

Todos se pararon y vieron a los tres jóvenes que estaban parados en la puerta de la sala.

* * *

**Giana: Bien aquí termina el tercer capitulo y como siempre estoy algo cansada junto a mi gato, tratare de subir lo mas rápido posible el cuarto capitulo:**

**UNA NOCHE, UN JUEGO Y DOS PAREJAS.**

**Y gracias por tomar mis fics en cuenta aunque soy nueva en esto gracias por leer.**

**¿Previews?**


	4. Un encuentro muy comun

**Cap.4: **

**Un encuentro muy comun  
**

Todos se pararon y vieron a los tres jóvenes que estaban en la puerta de la sala

-Mark, ¿como te has tardado tanto?- dijo Marian enojada

-Vale, acepto que me he tardado, pero fue por buena causa

-Has hecho asustar a Marian, Mark

-¿Ni un saludo a nosotros?

-Pero mira, son Xavier y Jordan, quien diría que estaban aquí…

-Ha sido una sorpresa para vosotros.

-Tampoco esperaba verlos aquí chicos

-Y no nos presentan a la señorita

-Si es…

-Mi nombre es Marian Evans la hermana de Mark, pero no soy como el eso les doy por seguro; pero por lo visto son buenos amigos de los presentes, Celia, Jude y Axel.

-Soy Xavier Foster, un placer conocerte

-Soy Jordan Greenway

-Ellos están en el instituto Alius son buenos amigos

-Pero ahoran viven aquí, y estudiaran en Raymon, ¿eso no os alegra?

-Pero claro, ahora si seremos compañeros

-¿En que año cursan?

-En segundo año, estaremos en el mismo salón. Pero, Jude tu eres de la Royal Academy

-Me trasladaron al Raymon

-¿Y tu Marian?

-Voy en el instituto Raymon, con Celia en el primer año

-Axel

-En segundo año, con ustedes.

-Basta de hablar de escuela, ya me aburre; mas bien diganos ¿que estaban haciendo?

-Viendo unas películas, se les ofrece, ver … ¿Qué tocaba?

-Crepusculo…

-Perdonen, me llama tu hermana Xavier /_Hola… Si estamos en casa de Jude…si,emmmhhh/_ -Tapando su celular- en seguida vuelvo si,- el peliverde sale de la gran habitación, y en afuera- /_perdón, te envio la dirección en seguida… si si estoy con Xavier… si claro no llegaremos tarde, una pregunta… ¿Por qué me llamas a mi y no a Xavier?... esta bien…¿con migo?... bueno estaremos alla a las 9… esta bien… adiós./_

**En ese tiempo con los chicos**

-Bien, vamos a traer mas palomitas Celia

-Em? A si… vamos

-Ven Marian, a trer las sodas tenemos tres personas mas –Gritando Jude dijo- Axel,Celia traigan mas de lo acostumbrado somos tres mas…

-Vale –Grito Axel desde la cocina de Jude

-¿Ayudamos en algo?

-No, solo elijan una peli…

-No tendríamos que ver ¿Crepusculo?

-Mejor otra, busquen algo, no se de acción, terror, drama, suspenso, no se busquen –Jude y Marian se fueron a ala cocina mientras ellos se quedaban buscando una buena peli

-Bien de que me perdi –Dijo Jordan mientras entraba por la puerta de la gran sala

-Esto es increíble, parece una mini sala de Cine n.n- dijo Mark mirando todo el lugar, la verdad era enorme, como decía Mark parecía una minisala de Cine con una pantalla gigante y muchos sillones pero al centro sillones individuales y otros para personas *muchas personas*

-De nada, dicen que elijamos una película, donde están los discos…

-Vengan aquí es la sala proyectora, aquí están todas las películas que podemos elegir.

-Como sabias que esta allí Jordan

-Pues… uffff ¬¬ creo que ya no puedo esconderme, tengo una de estas en mi casa, y bueno no me acostumbro a estas cosas, pero en allí vivo y toda la cosa, vengan elijan algo

-Bien –El pelirojo y el castaño entraron a un cuartito

Ambos entraron para elegir una palicula y eligieron la famosa película de terror Saw esa la de los jegos *sehira: me gusta mucho esa peli Fudou: ¬¬vaya no me lo imaginaba, como eres tan "dulce"* y llegaron los 4 jovenes que estuvieron en la cocina, llegaron con harina por todas partes, *ya se imaginaron l que estaban haciendo n.n*.

-¿Que paso?

-Solo una pequeña confusión ¬¬ -Dijo Jude mirando al delantero

-Eso no ha sido mi culpa u.u –Dijo defendiéndose el nombrado

-Jude, ah sido divertido, no te enojes además podemos resolverlo, por que no… no se nos quedamos asi

-Devemos admitir que ha sido divertido- Dijo Marian

-Si,pero no has sido tu a la que le embarraron de chocolate la cara –Dijo Jude mientras se limpiaba con un pequeño trapo la cara, al mismo tiempo que miraba a su hermana.

-No te enojes onni- chan, yo quería embarrarle eso a Axel

-Gracias –Dijo con un tono burlon Axel

-N-no qui-quise de-de-c-ir eso –Dijo algo sonrojada la hermana del estratega

-La verdad no me molesta si no que me molesta no haberle puesto algo de harina a Marian

-Nadie puede con migo- dijo marian mostrando la lengua

-Saben como divertirse chicos –dijo Mark

-Bueno, ¿que película escogieron? –Dijo el estratega

-Saw,juego macabro.

-Bien, una de terror no he visto esa

-Tampoco yo, ¿comenzamos?-Dijo Celia

Todos se sentaron, solo tenían un a gran bandejas de palomitas y muchas sodas pero devian estar juntos para poder disfrutar la peli, como dije había un monton de sillas individuales,en ellas se acomodaron Xavier y Jordan que se trajeron una bandeja solo para los dos, pero los demás se habian acomodado en una gran sillón para muchas personas, Mark y Jude *Sobre todo Jude* habían dicho que no querían dejar a sus hermanitas solas por lo cual Mark se sento, junto a el Marian, junto a Marian Jude, Junto a Jude Celiay y junto a Celia Axel *No se me había ocurrido semejante atrocidad, me molesta que Jude actue como hermano sobreprotector, ademas se imaginan a Mark algo similar*.Asi empezó la película *Kikyo: que me gusta mucho Fudou: ¬¬vaya no me lo habría imaginado, Kikyo: -.-por que rayos dices eso?*Fudou:adivina la indirecta*

Todos comían, bebían y miraban pero habían partes macabras las cuales hacían recorrer un escalofrio desde la punta de los pies hasta el ultimo cabello, las chicas sin darse cuenta había veces que agarraban fuertemente a sus hermanos y cuando por fin termino ya eran las 8:25 y Jordan recordó que devian marcharse

-si que ha estado buena –Dijo Mark parándose y tratando de aflojar los musculos- ¿ustedes lo creen?

-Tambien me a gustado- Dijo Jude –mas que todo los efectos especiales- dijo mientras veía el relos que había en la habitación- Las 8:27 tenemos mucho tiempo.

-chicos, nosotros tenemos que irnos –Dijo Xavier mirando a Jordan

-Si, Lina me ha dicho que estamos alla a las 9 devemos irnos

-Tambien me voy a casa,¿ vamos Marian?

-Etto… hermano… llame a Papá y a Mamá y me han dado permiso para quedarme unos días aquí con Celia –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la joven Evans- Y dicen que no te preocupes por nada.

-No se si creerte, espera voy a llamarlos –Mark marco el celular de sus padres- vamos, vamos quiero ir a ver un partido de futbol… _em hola mamá… si, soy yo Mark tu hijo… si, si estoy bien…claro que tendre cuidado con la cocina… no, estoy en casa de Jude… entonces le diste permiso…a bueno esta bien…ustedes también… NO ESTOY JUGANDO SOCCER EN LA SALA… NO … muy bien nos vemos.. adiós._

-¿Y? que te dijo hermano

-Si te puedes quedar, pero cuidado Marian –Dirijiendose a Jude –Confio en ti para cuidar a mi hermana

-Bien, Mark tenemos que irnos en serio

-Bueno, Axel te vienes con nosotros? –Dijo Mark mirando al delantero

-Tambien me quedo aqui

-Recuerden que sois bienvenidos cuando quieran

-Adios chicos

-Adios – asi Mark, Xavier y Jordan se fueron.

* * *

**Jejeje gracias por los previews, **

Goenji- Tsurugi: Gracias, y me agrada que te guste el fic, gracias por estar al pendiente.Haruna78: Igualmente gracias y te prometo poner los capis mas seguidos

Rosenthal-Fire: igualmente gracias, son los primeros que me dejaron los previews y me pondre las pilas.

Sin mas que decir me voy y gracias por los Previews! 


End file.
